Ashhart
|-|Highwalker= |-|Ashhart= Summary Ashhart is the main antagonist of the manhwa, Trinity Wonder As the teacher of Emily, he wields great power in their World, holding the title of the Grand Magician for his prowess To protect Emily from the Dragon Soul, he gifted her a Spirit Stone which would absorb the flow of Mana around her to stop the Dragon Soul from turning her into a Dragon Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, likely 7-C | At least 7-C, likely higher Name: Grandwalker | Ashhart Origin: Trinity Wonder Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely in his 70s | Unknown, likely in his 70s Classification: Human, Grand Magician, Legendary Sorcerer | Dragon Powers and Abilities: Magic | Same as before he turned into a Dragon plus Air Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Breath Attack, Extrasensory Perception, Flight, Forcefield Creation, Healing, Resistance to Magic, Likely Limited Transformation Attack Potency: Unknown, likely Town level (Had enough Mana to turn into a Dragon) | At least Town level, likely higher (Stronger than God Dragon and Pink Papa, destroyed countless buildings with Eternal Twilight, and injured God Dragon) Speed: Unknown, likely Massively Hypersonic | At least Massively Hypersonic, likely higher (Kept up with God Dragon) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | At least Town Class, likely higher Durability: Unknown, likely Town level | At least Town level, likely higher (Endured Emily's Hell's Spear, survived Pink Papa's Energy Ball, tanked God Dragon's Vanquishing Rupture, withstood God Dragon's Heavenly Dragon Destruction Shot, and withstood some of Emily's Teshub's Wrath) Stamina: Unknown | Average Range: Unknown | Tens of meters Standard Equipment: Unknown | None notable Intelligence: Average | Unknown Weaknesses: Enough accumulation of Mana will turn him into a Dragon | Needs Mana to utilize his spells and vulnerable when using Eternal Twilight and while preparing The Storm of Rupture Feats: Show * Attack Potency - Ashhart Easily destroyed a few fighter jets * Attack Potency - Ashhart Easily destroyed an airship * Attack Potency - Ashhart Wreaked havoc in Asadal * Durability - Ashhart Endured another strike from God Dragon * Durability - Ashhart Survived a barrage of gunshots * Durability - Ashhart Survived another barrage of gunshots * Durability - Ashhart Survived Emily's Grand Ice Sphere * Durability - Ashhart Survived Emily's Magic Arrow * Durability - Ashhart Survived God Dragon's Dragon Vanquisher * Durability - Ashhart Survived Pink Papa's Demonic Invasion * Durability - Ashhart Survived Pink Papa's Demonic Penetration * Durability - Ashhart Survived Pink Papa's Thousand Pound Gravity * Durability - Ashhart Survived the explosion of an airship * Durability - Ashhart Survived the missile attacks of Asadal's Air Force * Durability - Ashhart Withstood a strike from God Dragon * Durability - Ashhart Withstood countless barrages from Asadal's Air Force * Durability - Ashhart Withstood God Dragon's Dragon River Cross * Durability - Ashhart Withstood God Dragon's Flying Dragon's Strike Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Grandwalker= Magic: Can use Magic |-|Ashhart= Air Manipulation: : The Storm of Rupture: Initiates Eternal Twilight by using up his Mana, gathering Energy around him, then releasing a gust of wind after some time passes Darkness Manipulation: : Storm of Rupture Eternal Twilight: Turns the Energy around him into Darkness itself, expanding it until it'll its size is enough to swallow and destroy a Continent Electricity Manipulation: : Teshub's Wrath: Calls a gigantic lightning bolt from above to hit the target Fear Manipulation: : Dragon Fear: Utilize Mana to instill fear to his opponent by roaring Breath Attack: : Dragon Breath: Lets out a breath of energy towards his opponent Extrasensory Perception: Can sense Mana Flight: Can fly with his wings Forcefield: : Forcefield: Creates a forcefield around him using his Mana Healing: : Heal: Heals the target of their wound Magic Resistance: Dragons are resistant to Magic Key: Grandwalker | Ashhart Note: To see the reasons for his Powers and Abilities, check this blog and scroll down to the 'Explanations (Optional)' section Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Trinity Wonder Category:Manhwa Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Tier 7 Category:Magic Users Category:Air Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fear Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Healers